


If All Else Fails

by Mia_Zeklos



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, non-graphic D/s relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given how long they've known each other, Jack should have really known better than to give Ianto any ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If All Else Fails

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a headcanon posted on Tumblr. I believe that this is the first story I’ve ever written without any angst in it – it’s even kind of fluffy – so enjoy it while you still can and, as usual, feedback is appreciated.  
> The quote in the beginning is from the Torchwood Archives and I decided to give a bit of a wink to that with this.

_'Have convinced Ianto to take me to a normal cinema, to see an actual movie.'_

_–_ _From the Captain’s Log in the Torchwood Archives._

 

When he looked back on it, Jack realised that it had all started with an innocent enough proposition – or, well, innocent for them. Ianto had seen him wearing reading glasses once – Jack had the misfortune of having been just a bit short-sighted before he’d been killed on the Game Station and now he needed them when his eyes got tired – and had complimented him eagerly on it. Jack had never let him hear the end of it, of course, but he’d also had an idea and had approached it from afar, worried that he’d scare Ianto off. Surprisingly enough – or not – it had been received rather well.

 

“You know,” Jack said, carefully watching Ianto’s expression. “You’re still the age to be in University.”

 

Ianto raised an eyebrow. “I guess so, yeah. I studied History, but then– well, Torchwood happened.”

 

Jack nodded quickly and decided to move on. Torchwood didn’t have a place in this. “And you seemed to really like the glasses today–”

 

Ianto groaned. “God, won’t you ever let that thing drop? They just suited you, that’s all.”

 

Jack ignored his protests. “So I thought, if you’re feeling up for it, that is, we could play a bit of a game.

 

“I have a feeling that I know where this is heading,” Ianto commented drily. They were at his place and he was sorting out the clothes he’d got back from the drycleaner’s as they spoke. “Okay, I’ll bite. What sort of game?”

 

“Yeah, well,” Jack went on, encouraged. “You could be a student that’s messed up an assignment or something and I could be the professor that calls you after everyone’s left so you can, you know,” he leant over Ianto shoulder and bit gently on his earlobe, “work on it.”

 

Ianto gave a snort of amusement. “Could you get any more cheesy? I’m up for it, though,” he added when Jack opened his mouth to ask the obvious question.

 

As it turned out, he was _really_ up for it. And not just for that, too; he slipped into just about any scenario Jack thought of. The Captain had some extremely fond memories of the one time when Ianto had played a young, inexperienced agent from Her Majesty’s secret service for him – it wasn’t often that his lover let go of his need for control and Jack always cherished it when it happened.

 

And at first, he’d loved the enthusiasm with which Ianto threw himself into it, especially when he took the initiative and gave small hints of what he was planning all through the workday. And, since Jack had enjoyed it, he hadn’t exactly noticed how seriously Ianto took what he was making up, which was exactly what had brought them to their current situation – Jack tied up to the two ends of Ianto’s bed and the man himself on his knees between Jack’s legs. He was wearing his trousers and a dark blue tie, but no shirt and he was gripping a riding crop in one hand, the cap from Jack’s RAF uniform slightly tilted on his head.

 

Jack couldn’t take his mind off of how insanely attractive he was like that – the way the muscles shifted under his pale skin, only a tantalizing promise of what was to come when – and if – he took it all off, his dark hair ruffled under the cap, the dark blue bringing out the brightness of his eyes even more. The Captain strained against his bonds, eager for a touch he knew he wouldn’t receive; his eyes locked on his lover’s fingers as they caressed the crop with unnerving serenity.

 

Ianto, though, was more inclined to talk than to do anything about the rather desperate look Jack was giving him. “Can’t we just skip to the part where you’re the big bad Captain that needs to punish me for my wrongdoings?” He asked hopefully.

 

Ianto clicked his tongue. “Quiet, Private,” he said, almost distracted, but Jack could feel the reprimand in his voice for breaking the scene. “I wouldn’t say you’re in a position to speak right now.”

 

“Ianto,” he whined and lifted his hips in encouragement, only to receive a sharp slap for his efforts.

 

“I said, be quiet!’ He snapped and Jack lowered his head in shame. He was not-so-secretly thrilled when Ianto was like that; when he got to take orders from his lover instead of the other way around. It suited them both just fine when the bigger part of the scenarios Ianto made up consisted of him pulling the strings and Jack in his control.

 

Ianto’s idea of sex included prolonged seduction and then going at it all fast and furious because the delayed pleasure made it all the better. If Jack could speak in a situation like this one without earning himself a whip with the crop or at least a slap, he’d say that getting down to business sounded pretty fucking fantastic right now, but Ianto had other ideas.

 

“Now, before I decide what punishment you’ve earned yourself today, I need to you to give me a report of the situation you acted in.”

 

“But–”

 

“ _Now_ , Private!”

 

He had created a monster.

 

**o.O.o**

Hey,’ Jack said as he snuck up behind Ianto and wrapped his arms around his waist. Ianto turned his head with a small smile and gave him a quick kiss. “Hey yourself. What is it?”

 

“What are we doing tonight?” Jack asked and, at the inquisitive look Ianto gave him as he turned around in his embrace, went on. “Date tonight, remember? It’s been quiet enough; we can afford it.”

 

“What have you got in mind?”  Ianto asked amiably, but Jack could see in his eyes that he was getting ready to decline the offer – whatever said offer was – which meant that he had something in mind.

 

“Well, you wanted to see that new Indiana Jones movie, right? I thought we were going to the cinema at some point anyway.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Ianto said quickly and kept going before Jack had had the chance to interrupt him. “Maybe tomorrow if it’s still quiet, though? I had that idea for tonight.” Jack raised an eyebrow and Ianto gave him a toothy grin. His enthusiasm was contagious, but Jack remained bravely unaffected. “I’m going to need a horseshoe, the oldest gun we’ve got on site and you can wear a waistcoat so I can–”

 

“No.”

 

Ianto’s voice died and he frowned. “No?”

 

“No,” Jack repeated and Ianto’s frown deepened.

 

“Why? Have I done something?” Ianto looked so disappointed that Jack’s resolve almost shattered, but he stood his ground. It was now or never, anyway.

 

“You haven’t done anything – well, actually, you’ve done quite a bit, but that’s not the point. I would just like to have the cinema option tonight. You know – you, me, popcorn and making out on the back row, then back to yours and going to bed.”

 

“And no sex?” Ianto sounded sceptical to hide something else, and Jack almost laughed at how heartbroken the look he was giving him was. Sometimes even the Captain found it hard to keep up with the young man’s libido.

 

“Maybe also sex, yea, but just that. No rules, no costumes, no props. Just your regular vanilla session before going to sleep.”

 

“Bu we could at least use the–”

 

“Ah, ah.”

 

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Fine. We can leave at eight?”

 

Jack beamed at him. “It’s a date.”

And, three hours later as the film was halfway through and he had Ianto half in his seat and half in his lap while the young man kissed him – or tried to check for cavities with his tongue, he wasn’t sure – Jack decided that if this was what the boring, ordinary date was, he’d have it any day.


End file.
